Future Starks
by KalemerStark
Summary: Two girls go to the same college. Two girls who look exactly alike. After finding out their identical twins and discovering the things hidden deep within themselves, they go to find their father. Billionaire, superhero, Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron man.


Avis heaved a frustrated sigh, rolling off the couch and taking the coffee that her friend had outstretched to her. She took a sip, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat and wake her up a little. Carmen chuckled at her friend's bed head before standing up and making her way to the kitchen behind them. Avis just rolled her eyes as she ran a hand through her knotted hair, sleeping on couches night after night didn't exactly do any wonders for her hair. After tucking a few strands of ginger behind her ear she stood and followed the girl, the glass in her hands.

"Morning sunshine," Carmen smirked handing her a glass plate. Avis glared at her.

"Why are you so chipper?"

"You're going to be off couch my tonight! It's all to myself!" she exclaimed. Avis' brown eyes rolled as she dished herself some eggs from the pan.

"Shut up, you know you'll miss me," the redhead said. Carmen just smiled at her.

Avis had taken up residency on the ratty, old, blue, couch for two months as she waited to move into the dorms at MIT, the college in which she got in on a full ride. It's not as if she had any other choice, though, she didn't exactly have any family she could have stayed with. Truth was, Carmen didn't actually mind the company, but the two teased each other about it anyway. One of the reasons for Carmen's hospitality was that she knew Avis' situation. Her past.

She grew up in orphanages and foster homes, bouncing all around America, never truly getting any ties to anyone, such situations make it hard to have a place to stay. Considering she never stayed anywhere longer than two months, she never even really had a job, so she didn't even have any savings. Luckily she was a genius though and MIT was more than willing to pay her to go to college there. Hopefully by the time she got out, she had her life figured out enough to survive without needing any financial aid for anything ever again.

That morning she walked onto the campus, her 'best' (more like only) friend drove away after dropping her off. She pushed a strand of now much neater hair, behind her ear. The place was bustling with loud, excited, squeal-y people, in which she avoided. She could already tell who the sorority girls were going to be. She shook her head at a gaggle of freshman girls who were way overdressed for an orientation, the way they looked you would think it was prom.

"Gawd college guys are so hot!" one screeched. The rest of them giggled loudly as Avis cringed.

"Can't wait to meet my roommate," she muttered sarcastically. She had never really been a people person. After so many failed families, crappy moms, abusive fathers, and bratty siblings, she had opted to stay away from any kind of relationships, they always ended up in the dirt. Plus, people tended to get frustrated when you stay so guarded with them for so long, her trust issues led her to be pretty lonely, but she preferred it that way, it was safe.

"Avis Jones," she said, walking to the booth they had room numbers and schedules. The lady flipped through the J's and smiled.

"Here you are Miss Jones, you can find the books you ordered at the booth about 6 down from this one, it says here you're already pre-payed so you're good to go," she said in a chipper tone. She smiled and took the paper, heading in the direction of the text books. She sung under her breath as the past the many stands for clubs and sororities and such, nothing bother to stop at any.

"Oh, excuse me! Excuse me!" one woman called running over as if she had been calling her for a while.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking around, confused as to why anyone was talking to her.

"Take a flier, I heard you singing and, while it's hard to get into our a cappella club we would probably totally expect someone like you," she said.

"Well, uh, thanks, but no thanks," she handed the flier back to her and quickly shuffled to another booth to escape the woman, still calling after her.

"Hi! What group is this?" she asked, somehow still clutching the flier for the other club, it has been thrust back into her hands a second ago. The guy eyes the paper in her hands and scanned her body.

"Probably not one you would enjoy," he said. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the sign sitting there, she perked up at the word "robotics".

"Actually, this would be fun," she crumbled the thing in her hand and tossed it in the trash, "Are you guys working on anything right now?" she questioned. The guy hesitantly explained and after more coaxing, told her how they were doing it and issues they were running into. She excitedly gave him ideas that clearly shocked him, but he wrote them down. After about half an hour he signed her up, excited to have her in the group.

"Yeah! Well, I'll see you later!" she now had tons of papers and plans to go over in her hands. Maybe the people part wouldn't be too bad. She turned, running smack dab into someone else, all of the papers tumbled out of her hands.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed. They both bent down to pick them up, Avis muttering a 'whatever'. As they collected the spilled contents they both looked up. They gasped and scrambled back up. They both looked exactly alike. Auburn hair. Beautiful chestnut eyes that can see straight through a person. Same _everything_.


End file.
